Open to New Things
by GleefoRivera
Summary: Rachel decides it's time for a change. If only she had done it sooner, because she could used to this...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Ok guys this is my first fic ever! Umm I'm a hardcore Brittana shipper but right now I'm on a huge Faberry/Pezberry kick. I guess I just really dig Rachel. I mean come on she's hot as hell. But I'll shut up now and let you enjoy. :)**

**Prologue**

Rachel stood in her room putting her finishing touches on her outfit. She had to show the other students that she was done putting up with their mean slander. With a little help from Puck this summer, she'd managed to completely reinvent herself into who she wanted to be. Surprisingly, Puck was a fantastic friend. Although all they ever really had in common was that they were both Jewish, it's completely grown from that. Since the end of the last day of sophomore year three months ago, it's almost been embarassing how much he pursued her. At first she thought that all he wanted to do was get in her pants, classic Puck, but the truth was, she was one of the very few people who understood him. Even while she dated him, all she ever saw was a semi-good guy and a friend at that. She broke it off because it was too weird. Puck still stood on eggshells with Quinn and Finn because of the pregnancy drama, and his football friends were too thickheaded to really _care _about him. So, in the longrun, he took to Rachel to be his 'bro' this summer.

Rachel was so glad to finally have a real friend. Sure, she had Kurt and Mercedes, but they always seemed to be at odds at times. Throughout the summer, Puck and Rachel helped find each other. She helped him become the nicer guy he wanted to be, and Puck, well, he had a big duty. He did a great job, though. By the end of the summer, Rachel had seriously _blossomed. _She came out as bisexual to her dads, got a whole new wardrobe and a newfound confidence. Puck refers to her as a 'badass' occasionally, even.

To put a long story short, the best friends were looking forward to starting the junior school year with a bang the next day.

**A/N: Alright, I know. Boring start, but this is just explaining how Puck and Rachel became besties :) and letting you know that rachel is bi. So, don't turn away just yet!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Alright! Last chapter was a slow start but i still got 2 reviews. warms my heart considerng its my first fic. Who doesnt love a badass rachel? but ill continue writing the story instead of this boring authors note. Enjoy! and R&R**

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Bee- Slam!_

"Ugh..."

_First day of school! _Was the first thought running through my head at six-thirty in the morning. I've been looking forward to this day all summer. The day to show them the _new _Rachel. I hop out of bed and get started on my elliptical. Even though I've changed quite a bit, my morning routine never did. After I'm done with my workout and shower, it's time to get dressed. I look in my closet and pull out my pre-determined clothing. It's a black boyfriend v-neck tee that hugs me perfectly, along with dark skinny jeans and converse that have rainbow laces. If this doesn't turn any heads, I don't know what will.

I look in the mirror and decide it's acceptable. I recieve a text from Noah at that moment.

**hey im right outside. u ready?- Puck**

I smile at the text and reply that I'm on the way out. At the door I say goodbye to my dads and get inside Noah's truck. "Hey my little Jewish American Princess! You ready for the best day of school you've ever had?" he says with a wink.

I roll my eyes, "Just drive, Puckerman." On the way there I try and contain my excitement for today. It's hard, but I manage. Once we roll into a parking spot, we both get out of the truck and head for the front doors. Noah puts his arm around my shoulder and I'm so happy and grateful he has my back and he's my friend.

The both of us walk through the doors and for a moment, nothing happens. Just more kids walking into school. But then, I hear whispers as we walk to our lockers. I look a few of them in the eye, and some are filled with disbelief, surprise, confusion, and surprisingly, lust. The last one kind of sets me off. I'm not used to people paying attention to me. _Why didn't I do this years ago? _But others, like some of the kids that picked on me last year, stare at me in a way that says, _who do you think you are? _I give them a glare because I will not tolerate this anymore, the new Rachel is staying.

With a spring in my step and a sway in my hips, I reach my locker. When I open it, some pieces of paper fall out. I pick them off the ground and notice that these are _phone numbers. _I smirk and throw them in the trash bin. They're all from weird nerd guys. I don't need to settle for that anymore. There is still a few more minutes befor class starts, so I walk around for a few just to pass the time. Then, I notice Finn walking towards me. I am immediately disinterested in what he has to say. He ignored me all summer, and frankly, chasing after him I thought to be a waste of time and idiotic. "Hey, Rach." he says to me with that dopey boyish smirk he thinks is attractive.

"Hello, Finn. Is there anything I can help you with?" I say with fake enthusiasm and interest.

"Well, I wanted to ask you about this new look thing you have going on. How did this happen? Is it because you want me back?"

I immediately ditch playing nice. I'm so confused as to why I went after him before. His cocky attitude is already bothering me, so I decide to just lay it on the line for him. "Okay, _Finn._ Let's start with the first question. This _happened_ because I was sick of the old me. I've decided to reinvent myself. I had some help from Puck over the summer. As for the second question, _Finn_, this has absolutely _nothing_ to do with you. To be honest, I haven't even thought about you since nearly July. So, you can just walk away and try to stop being so _douchey_."

The crowd around us is stunned. I give them a look to back off. They slowly disperse and cautiously scamper away. Finn just looks confused. "Rach, did you just say 'douchey'? Because you never say that. You also never rejected me like that. And did you say Puck? Since when are you guys friends? What's wrong?"

That was the last straw. "Yes, I said douchey, because that's what you're being! Not everything revolves around you, so just to clear it up, we're never getting back together." I strut away from the lumbering oaf. God, leave it to him to bring down my high. I brush by a few people before I turn around again, "And by the way, Noah is a way better friend than you."

The rest of the day, apart from that, was amazing. Some people stopped her in the hall to say congrats on the new look, they smiled and waved to her, and even got asked out a few times. She rejected them all because she wanted to stay away from relationship drama for now. But, come to think of it, she hadn't seen any of the Glee club besides Finn since she got here. I was kind giddy, because I'll see them in a few minutes. I walk down the hall to the choir room, and push open the door.

**A/N: Ok! as you can see im not a big fan of finn. and i also understand this was kind of a filler for the second chapter, but it gets the ball rolling. so, leave some reviews for suggestions. I read them all so feel free. Until next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you for reading everyone! i got a lot of views on this story. umm and yes, i will be trying t make the chapters longer, its just that my laptop is a pain in the ass to type on. :/ i can only handle so much. plus i love a good cliffhanger. Back to the story, you will be seeing more faberry from this point on, but it starts slow. i can't stand in other fics when they just magically fall in love. aaand! more badass!rachel. Enjoy, R&R!**

QUINN'S POV

I don't get it. I've been hearing these rumors all day that all of the sudden _Rachel Berry_ turned hot? She and _Puck _were best friends? Maybe more? I thought the whole school was just being idiots, but I guess I was wrong.

Rachel stepped through the door to glee club, and I froze. She was no RuPaul, let's say that. Her outfit was absolutely, amazingly, _normal,_ but yet so much more. I couldn't help but stare in shock, until Brittany nudged me on the shoulder. "Hey, Q, who's the new girl? She's hot."

"Brittany, that's Rachel."

She looked at me quizically as if to question if she heard me right. Then she looked at Rachel for a moment and she looked surprised for a moment before making a proud expression. "Mhm. Well I'm glad for her. I always knew she was smokin' hot underneath those groady sweaters. I never figured why you and San made fun of her."

I feel guily for a moment. I guess it does sound kind of stupid that I made fun of her so much. And then I analyze what Brittany just said. I knew that she and Santana fooled around and were in love. They were painfully obvlivious to the fact that everyone else could see it too. It didn't bother me. But, realized right there, she was _right. _Berry totally looked hot right now. Wait. _What?_ I quickly snap out of it and look away from Rachel to get that out of my head. "Yeah, whatever." I said to Brittany in my most normal tone I could muster.

Out of the corner of my eye I see Rachel walk and sit down in a chair next to Puck in the back row. She let out a loud, genuine laugh at something he said. Come to think of it, I've never really heard her laugh before. It sends shivers down my spine. I qickly spring out of my chair that sends it sliding back against the wall with a noisy bang. The glee clubbers look at me questioningly and so does Rachel. I stalk out of the room in a daze to clear my head.

_No, Rachel's the same, ugly, annoying, rambling freak she's always been. There's no way she could turn into _that._ And what's going on with me? _Tomorrow I'm going to show Rachel that nothing has changed. She can't just come in here and act like she owns the place. People still don't like her, she still has no friends, she doesn't know what she's gotten herself into.

Quinn also didn't realize that back in the choir room, all Rachel was thinking about was how hot she looked when she's angry.

**A/N: alright! i hope you liked it! thought id give you a little quinn pov. but next chapter it's back to rachel. this was kind of like a one step forward, 2 steps back kind of situation. but let me know what you think! please review for suggestions. i wanna know what you guys want.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: hey yall. alright so im hoping you enjoyed the last chapter. and i wnt to clear something up if it wasnt obvious. quinn doesnt have a crush on rachel yet. shes just angry that she can admit that rachel's hot now. this s back to rachel pov, and please, give suggestions and R&R! i really want to know what you want.**

_So hot..._ Rachel smirked as she watched Quinn walk out the door with her delicious ass swaying back and forth for her to see. _I wonder what got her panties in a bunch?_ Whatever. I'll figure it out later.

"So... Rachel, what's up?"

I look up to see Santana and Brittany leering at me with a flirtatious glare. I get a little cocky because, well obviously they're only talking to the _new _Rachel, but whatever. I like the attention, and they're hot.

Before I can respond to Santana, Mr. Shue walks in the door with a loud clap, "Alright guys! Welcome back to McKinley!" There are some cheers and groans, but I just sit theere and wait for him to finish talking. I never did like him, he always just wanted to ruin my life by obsessing over Finn. Speaking of Finn, I look at the bottom corner chair where his arms are crossed and he's pouting. _What a baby, couldn't even handle one rejection. _I snap my eyes back to Shue and notice he's finally done talking, and people are looking at me kinda weird. I lok at them all with a confused face.

"Mr. Shuester asked how everyone's summer was," Noah whispered into my ear.

I finally understand. I'm the only one in here that really changed over the summer, so I guess they want answers.

I get up to the front of the room and adress them all. "I'm assuming you guys want to know how _this_ happened?" I gesture towards my clothes. "Well, over the summer I decided to come out of my shell. Yes, I lost all the sweaters and skirts, and I've opted for more _me_ clothing. I also came out to my dads, and to answer your question, I am bisexual." After the last sentence I send a little wave to Santana and Brittany and wink. "So, Mr. Shuester, if you would, I would like to sing a song to reinstate the new year."

He seemed to be in a bit of a daze, but then became focused, "Sure Rachel, you have to floor." The music starts playing and I start to sing.

_**Back in black **_

_**I hit the sack **_

_**I been too long I'm glad to be back**_

_**Yes I am Let loose from the noose **_

_**That's kept me hanging about I keep looking at the sky cause it's gettin' me high **_

_**Forget the hearse cause I'll never die I got nine lives cat's eyes **_

_**Using every one of them and runnin' wild **_

_**Cause I'm back**_

_**Yes I'm back well I'm back **_

_**Yes I'm back **_

_**Well I'm back back **_

_**Well I'm back in black **_

_**Yes I'm back in black **_

_**Back in the back of a Cadillac**_

_**Number one with a bullet I'm a power pack **_

_**Yes I am In a bang with the gang **_

_**They gotta catch me if they want me to hang **_

_**Cause I'm back on the track and I'm beatin' the flack **_

_**Nobody's gonna get me on another rap **_

_**So look at me now I'm just makin' my play **_

_**Don't try to push your luck just get out of my way **_

_**Cause I'm back **_

_**Yes I'm back **_

_**Well I'm back **_

_**Yes I'm back **_

_**Well I'm back back **_

_**Well I'm back in black **_

_**Yes I'm back in black**_

_**Well I'm back yes I'm back **_

_**Well I'm back yes I'm back**_

_**Well I'm back back **_

_**Well I'm back in black **_

_**Yes I'm back in black**_

_**Oh yes, let's go Gigolo Oh yeah, yeah, give it up Yeah-eah-eah, give it up**_

_**Well I'm back back **_

_**Well I'm back back **_

_**Back back **_

_**Back in black **_

_**Yes I'm back in black**_

_**Outta sight!**_

The room erupts with cheers and congradulations. The girls look jealous, but Brittany just winks at her and makes a 'call me' sign. I laugh and smile. _I could get used to this..._

In the back of the room I hear a faint, "Mailman, mailman, mailman..."

**A/N: hey there! i hope you enjoyed it. im trying to make the chapters longer, but to be honest its hard cuz i really dont have a let length or plan for this story. ive kinda just been going with the flow. and i forgot to mention in my previous chapters, GLEE IS NOT MINE thank you very much. and as always, R&R! leave suggestions.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: yo. ok so i hope you are all enjoying it for what it's worth. this is my first fic and ts a lot harder than i thought it would be. i really plan on making the chapters longer, sorry. just not a lot of time to write when youre a kid in high school. GLEE IS NOT MINE and enjoy/ r&r.**

"Hey little girl Jew, ready to go home?"

"Yep, let me just grab my backpack from my locker."

"Ok, I'll meet you outside."

I just nod to him and go to my locker. About after a minute of gathering my things, my locker slams shut almost taking my hand with it. I jerk away, "Ah, holy shit!" I turn and look at my assualtant, and am surprised when I see Santana and Brittany leaning against the lockers adjacent to mine.

"Hey there Berry. Couldn't help but notice that Puckerman drove you to school today, but just left you here to walk. What do you say we all hop in my car to have some _fun_ at my place...?"

I turn to look at them. _God they are so irresistable_. I pick my backpack off the ground, and get almost a centimeter away from Santana's ear. "Sorry... not interested." Before I pull away I take her earlobe into my mouth and bite it lightly. When I saunter away, I glance back to see the Latina look _extremely _hot and bothered with a tinge of anger and the blonde looking adorabley disappointed. The look on their faces makes me smirk and then I head back to Noah's truck. I see him waiting next to the curb and I get in.

"What took so long?" he asks with curiosity.

"You'll never guess. Keep it in your pants when I tell you okay?" he nods. "Santana just basically asked me to have a threesome at her house with Britt."

His mouth just gapes open. "I've been trying to get with them for years! And you just walk in school not even asking for it, and they practically _give_ you the opportunity! _So_ not fair."

I just laugh at him. He's so cute sometimes. "_And_ I totally turned them down." I tease.

"What! Rach, you don't just turn down a threesome with the two of the hottest girls at school. It's like a rule or something."

"Well, I did. Yes, they are very beautiful, but I've learned to at least _value_ sex. No, offense Noah. I just want my first time with a girl or I guess _anyone_ really, to be perfect. Though I do prefer women. And I don't think I thanked you enough. You at least made my first time _nice_, and you helped me realize I'm bisexual. Though I don't love you like _that_, I do really care about you. So thanks."

"Aww, no problem Jew bro. C'mon, let's head back to your place."

I'm so happy to get home and tell my dads all about my first day at school. Without the mention of the threesome.

We pull into the driveway, and stretch out of the truck. I run to the front door and call out to my dads, "Dad! Daddy! I'm home, and Noah is here too!"

I hear two sets of footsteps coming down the stairs and I wait for them in the kitchen. "Hey, honey. How was it?" my Daddy, Leroy, asks me.

"It was fantastic! Everyone loved the new look. And no slushies." I say with a proud expression.

"Well, that's great Rae. I'm glad." my Dad, Hiram, praises me.

"Thanks Dads. Noah and I are going to swim in the backyard, is that okay?"

They smile and nod at me and we go upstairs to change into our swimwear. Over the summer, I've adopted a new bikini. I always knew I had a great body, but I always wore one-pieces until now, because I was afraid of what everyone else would say. Those thoughts were gone once Noah took me out to look for clothes that 'fit his standards'. We settled on a jet black bikini, that honestly doesn't cover up much. But, he said I looked smokin' hot, so we bought it.

We meet downstairs by the door leadin out to the backyard. He whistles at me. I roll my eyes and blush. "You wanna do that one more time Puckerman?" I ask in my most intimidating voice.

He catches up on my tone of voice and backs away from me outside, "Nope..."

"Too late." I push him into the pool and he comes tumbling down in a large splash. I jump in after him and we have a water war, laughing our heads off.

QUINN'S POV

Since I ditched Cheerios practice after glee today, I decided to go for a jog. I regained my captaincy after the pregnancy, so sometimes I can miss out on practice and leave it to Santana to deal with Coach Sue. Sometimes I just need a break.

As I'm jogging along a new route, I hear screaming and laughing coming from none other than Rachel Berry. I look in the directin it's coming from, I see her and Puck laughing it up in the Berry's pool.

_Ugh. I can't even stand looking at her. She thinks she can just come back over the summer and take away the limelight I worked so hard to regain. And who does she think she is being best frends with Puck? He was mine last year, she can't just take him away._

Looking at them makes me sick to my mind. _I used to be like that. I'm supposed to have all the friends, and the popularity, and not a care in the world. _Sure, I'm still popular, but without that Cheerios uniform I'm nothing. After the baby, I just wanted to go back to my normal life, the way it was before it came tumbling down. I was offered to be back on the top of the pyrimid, and I took the opportunity without any thought. Now I miss the freedom I had to be myself when I was pregnant. Sure, I was a nobody, but that allowed me to not be judged, and watch my every move to make sure it didn't ruin my status. Now, Rachel's just came back and _owned_ it. Why can't I do that?

I can't believe I'm actually jealous of Rachel _freaking_ Berry right now. Tomorrow I'll show her right where she belongs.

**A/N:Howdy! i hope you like it. im tryng to make it longer. and for a side note about the story, im going for a less badass!rachel, and more of a confident rachel. i truly envy people who can write her like that. definitely hard. and just a reminder, all mistakes are mine, i dont have a beta. please read and review! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: hey there. just wanted to let you know that school started again so my updates will be a bit more sporadic. no worries, im still continuing the story till the very end! i hope you enjoy, it will be more of a 'humorous' chapter in my eyes. leave suggestions and r&r!**

**POLL QUESTION: im thinking of making a pezberry fic involving cheerio!rachel? do you guys like that?**

I woke up today with a smile on my face. I got to wear a new outfit consisting of a red tanktop that shows off my tattoo of a big star, with some girly accents. My dads surprisingly approved of it, but I think they were just finally happy to see _me_ happy. I also had on a short denim skirt about the same length as my old ones, and white leather wedges. I always love new clothes, it makes me excited for the day.

Noah picked me up and drove us to school. "Damn, girl you are lookin' _fine_. If we weren't best friends-"

"Please don't finish that sentence. But thank you, I guess."

We talked the rest of the way to school about everything and nothing. Mostly about yesterday, and my new position as one of the most popular girls at school. It's a nice change, but I'm not quite used to it yet.

When we get inside the building I am immediately bombarded by people walking with me and Noah to my locker. "Back off guys, give her some space!" Noah barks at the people following us.

"Thanks, I wasn't too sure on how to handle that." I say to Puck.

"No problem, they're just losers feeding off other people's popularity. It gets really annoying, so just learn to ignore them, or tell them off."

Shooting him a thankful smile, I finally make my way to my locker.

QUINN'S POV

**S, i need a favor.-Q**

After I send that text to Santana, I feel a lot more confindent about this. Though I didn't see her yesterday, I know she still hates Rachel Berry. Surely she will want in on my plan to knock her down a peg.

**Depends Q. what is it? im not handing out free favrs 4 nothing.-S**

_Ugh._ I thought I wuld get this reaction out of her. She's so difficult sometimes.

**Im plannin somthing 4 berry. she cant just act like shes popular now. do u want in?-Q**

**Look Q, shes not just acting like it. shes totally hot now jst admit it. count me out. -S**

_What? _Santana has _never_ backed down from publicly humiliating Manhands. _What the fuck happened to Santana? Maybe Brittany talked her out of it. She's so whipped when it comes to her. Or maybe Rachel did some kind of weird voo-doo magic on her or something. That's got to be it._

**Whats up ur ass San? did you just say no to me?-Q**

The nerve of that girl. Doesn't she know that I will make her life hell in Cheerios? I'm just totally wondering what happened to get Santana to reject making fun of _Berry,_ of all people.

**yep. im done working 4 u. if u want 2 do this, do it on ur own. and idc if u make my life hell in cheerios. anyway, i gotta walk brittany to class. later-S**

Bittany's not with her? She said no all on her own? Seriously, something flipped this world upside down. And damn her, reading my mind like that. That counts Cheerios torture out of the mix. I decide to not get hung over by Santana and work for what I'm trying to do here, all alone I suppose.

|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||}{|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

_THE NEXT PERIOD... RACHEL'S POV_

Another fantastic day. I just got out of pre-calculus class with Mike. Surprisingly, he's a great guy! Who knew right? Anyway, that all kind of ended in the hallway about a minute later.

I was walking to get Noah at his locker so he could walk me to class. All of the sudden, I was hit in the face with a grape slushy. I froze. _Really? I thought these were over with. _But as I open my eyes with ease due to plenty of practice. Through my squinted eyes I see the form of Quinn Fabray. For the first time, I think I am actually surprised at who I was slushied from. Last time I checked, she was totally checking me out yesterday in glee. Why would she do this? At the slushy, I am more annoyed than I am embarrassed.

"That should teach you, loser!"

This really was quite pathetic. The halway is silent staring daggers at Quinn. There is no one to back her up on this, I see. Not even Santana is in on this, I'm confused b that, especially since I left her all hot and bothered yesterday. At the memory I smirk, but it's quickly replaced my an annoyed scowl as I remember the situation I'm in right now.

"Quinn, what are you doing?" I say with a bored tone.

"Obviously, RuPaul, you need to be put back in your place. You think you're popular now? Who do you think you are?" she says very taken aback my tone of voice.

"I'm clearly lacking in that department, wouldn't you agree?" I say as I gesture towards my clothes that I see are now stained and ruined. "And Quinn, come in the bathroom with me, right now."

I'm startled as she actually obeys my orders and follows me to the nearest bathroom away from the eavesdropping bystanders. "Fabray, what is this all about?"

"What do you mean? I'm just letting you know that you're still the same old Berry under those clothes."

"Really, Quinn, I'm not. The old Rachel is gone and changed, and in my opinion, you should too. Aren't you bored of picking on me, clearly everyone else is, they seem to like me. So why are you still wasting your time? And for the record, this was never about popularity. I guess it's just a side perk to expressing myself. In all honesty, I'm _not _trying to take your spot on the social heep, and I'm _not_ in the least fazed by your stupid little stunt out there. And, by the way, you have to help me clean up. These are new clothes."

After my rant I look at Quinn and I see a slight look of digust on her face as if seeing me topless is a bad thing. Then I see anticipation, then disgust, then guilt. I've never seen so many emotions pass someone's face so quickly before. I would give anything to know what's going on inside her head at the moment. "What are you thinking?"

"Huh?- Oh nothing, just spaced out there for a second. So uh, okay. Just grab the chair in the corner and I'll clean you up."

QUINN'S POV

I feel so guilty that I slushied Rachel, now. She actually gave quite a good arguement, and usually no one ever stands up to me. The fact that I almost was _excited_ to see Rachel topless only adds to my guilt. The least I could do ishelp the girl clean up. At Rachel's question I snap out of my thoughts and stammer a reply, "Huh?- Oh nothing, just spaced out there for a second. So uh, okay. Just grab the chair in the corner and I'll clean you up."

Before she goes the chair strategically placed in every bathroom due to slushy facials, she practically rips off her tak top only exposing more golden skin for me to feast on. She has the most georgous body I've ever seen, _certainly no treasure trail,_ I note to myself. My oogling is only interrupted when she scoffs, "Ugh, it's on my skirt, too. Excuse me." As she almost purposely takes her skirt off as slow as she can to reveal the sexiest legs I have ever laid my eyes upon. They seem to go on for miles and they are perfectly muscular and tan. Before I can get caught staring, I divert my eyes away. I seriously don't know what's coming over me right now. Definitely it's okay to check out other girls' bodies, right? Santana and Brittany do it all the time, though it doesn't really help my point here. Before I blank out for too long, I look at Rachel draping her back over the chair with her neck exposed wearing nothing but her bra and panties, and walk over to where she is as _casually _as I can. It's got to be one of the hardest things ever to be done by anyone. She is in the most suggestive pose I can think of, but I make my way to where she's sitting as normal as I can and begin to sift through her clumpy hair. It's so soft and long.

"I'm sorry, you know. For slushying you." I blurt out. It just kind of felt like the right time.

"Hey, it's all in the past. No biggie. At least you're cleaning me up this time." She says nonchalantly.

_How is she being so okay with this? I'm apologizing for years of torture and she's just talking about it like no big deal?_ "Umm, okay. I'm glad." I say with a smile. I didn't think it would be this easy.

We don't really talk much after that. I'm finding it hard to keep my voice under control while rubbing soapy water all over her body. Her eyes are closed, for that I'm grateful. When I'm finally done cleaning up the monstrosity I created, she gets up and realizes the unfortunate.

"Quinn, I'm afraid that my clothes are ruined until I wash them. Would you mind letting me borrow some extra clothes?"

"Sure, I'll go to my gym locker and get them." A breath of air I didn't know I was holding left my lungs as I exited the door to the bathroom. Being trapped in there with Rachel's semi-naked body was getting quite uncomfortable.

The only clothes I have left in my locker is a babydoll dress. It'll have to do for her.

RACHEL'S POV

I wait for Quinn to get back as I sit in the middle of the bathroom practically naked. When the sound of a door creaking noises, I turn around to see not Quinn, but Santana.

She looks straight at me once she enters the room with an angry and yet sultry stare.

"Berry what the hell? I've been looking for you all day. And can I ask why you're wearing barely any clothes? Nice bra by the way." She says with mirth.

I look down at my bra and panties and notice that I'm wearing a matchning black lace set. I can't believe Quinn and Santana saw me like this. "_Well,_ to sum up the day, I was slushied by Quinn and it got all over my clothes so I had to strip down while she helped me clean up. She's on her way back now to bring back something for me to wear."

"Yea, whatever. So you totally turned me and Britt down yesterday. And what Brittany wants, she gets. Do I need to show you how that works?"

"Santana, that's not necessary, I jus-" She cuts me off with a hard kiss. It's aggressive, and quickly turning me on. I kiss her back and nibble on her lower lip lightly. She responds with running her tongue along my upper lip, asking for access. I'm about to grant it for her when the bathroom door opens.

"Hey Rachel I got you this dress thing. I hope that's okay..." She slows down her words when she catches sight of me and Santana making out. I pull away from her and grab the dress from Quinn's hands. "Thanks," I say as I nearly jump into the babydoll.

"Damn it, Quinn, I was a little busy there! We were just starting by the way," Santana whispers the last part into my ear as she grabs my ass. I smirk at her, "That's okay San, we can pick up another time." I wink and then send her out the door. she turns around and purses her lips before continuing down the hallway swaying her hips.

Back in the bathroom I give a quick smile to Quinn before I start to leave myself. "Hey at least you used grape, it's my favorite flavor." With that I turn out to go to my next class, leaving Quinn in a daze.

**A/N: hey lovelys! longest chapter yet and sorry for the wait! I got school to attend you know. hope this tides you over until next chapter. this one totally wrote itself btw. did NOT think it was gonna be this long.**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: hello! sorry for the wait last time, and this time. just letting you know thats how its gonna be with school. so yea! and yes i relize even though i claimed the last chapter was long, it wasnt. i give some serious props to people who write 8000+ words in chapters. It gets hard! so yes, im gonna try and make them literally longer. but no one responded to my poll last chap so please give feedback! as always, r&r and enjoy! :)**

QUINN'S POV

I've been just _confused _since earlier in the are so many questions swimming around in my head and I need answers. Luckily glee club is the next period, so I don't have to wait long. When I walk in the choir room, Rachel isn't in there. It's weird, usually she's the first person here. But then again, I don't know what to expect from her anymore. I just want to know what happened to make her completely come out of her shell. Surprisingly, many other people are in the room besides Rachel. Mercedes, Kurt, Finn, Mike, and Tina. Puck isn't here, which isn't surprising since him and Rachel have been attached to the hip apparently all summer and most of the school day. They're probably together. But also Santana and Brittany aren't here. For some reason, this gives me an uneasy feeling. Their absence just reminded me of all the wonders left behind in my head due to earlier events. Why was Santana putting moves on Berry? Why didn't Rachel stop her? What did all this mean? Did Santana plan on admitting to Brittany that she cheated on her? I know that they aren't an exclusive couple because Santana didn't want to come out to everyone, but it's obvious that they are meant to be. She just jumped Rachel without thinking twice! And not only that, Rachel seemed to really _like_ what she was doing. After I analyze all these questions and thoughts, my head hurts. _This day is just too confusing._

I'm rubbing my temples when I see Puck and Rachel in the door, wearing her dress. She looks almost like the old Rachel when she's wearing it. It's weird, yet endearing. They walk in talking and Puck looks very interested in what she has to say. Rachel just has this slightly smug, but very flustered look. _I wonder what they're talking about._ They sit next to me, Rachel on my right and Puck on her right. I'm a little surprised, we just became kinda-sorta friends. And after that scene in the bathroom I just feel awkward. Shortly after they sit, Santana and her blonde counter-part walk in the door and Brittany is being comforted by the Latina. She doesn't look that upset, but obviously Santana would do anything to make her happy. This confuses her after what she witnessed not two hours ago. Again,_ this day is just too confusing._ It's the second day of school and I'm already involved in the strangest drama involving Rachel Berry, of all people. They sit down far away from the short brunette, and I find myself questioning this too. I'm seriously going to have to ask Rachel about what is going on. This isn't the time to engage in a seemingly awkward and personal conversation, so I put it off and pay attention to Mr. Shuester at the front of the room, who just walked in the door.

"Hello, everyone! Ok, since yesterday was just kind of a reunion day, today I have our first assignment. Since you guys are composed of just about every clique at McKinley, this is a chance to connect with people you normally wouldn't associate with. This isn't a singing assignment, I just want to get everyone back in the groove and possibly, make new friends. So! Iv'e assigned your partner that you will be encouraged, _not forced_, to connect with for the next few weeks."

There are a few worried faces throughout the club, including me. There's no doubt he's going to pair me with Rachel. I don't know why it scares me, it's just Rachel. I guess it's just now we're going to be spending a lot more alone time together.

"Okay so the partners are, drumroll Finn!" _God he just loves his golden boy..._ "Puck and Artie, Quinn and Rachel, Finn and Tina, Mike and Santana, Brittany and Mercedes, Kurt and Sam. Does anyone have any issues?" he asks us with a face that says, _please don't have any problems..._

No one seems to object. Shue dismisses us and school is over for the day. Before Rachel and Puck can reach the door, I jog up to Rachel in hopes of inviting her over my house to answer some of my questions. I put my hand on her shoulder to stop her, and she turns around. "Oh hey, Quinn," she says with a shy smile.

"Hey, I was wondering if you wanted to come over or hang out or something after school. You don't have to, it's just that now we have this assignment for glee, and I guess we're kind of friends now, so-"

"Fabray, you're rambling. Calm down, of course I'll hang out with you. Would you mind coming back to my place, though? I would prefer to change out of your dress, no offense." Both Puck and Rachel smile at me and I reply, "Okay, do you want me to just follow you in my car?"

"Sure, I'll see you in a bit!" She turns and waves at me and Puck just gives me a grin. They walk back to their lockers to grab their things and I do the same.

I reach them in the parking lot and see Rachel leaning against his truck. "Hey, just let me get in my car and I'll follow you there." I call out to her and she just nods before getting in the passenger seat. It has been such a hectic day. In two seven hour school days I've managed to witness Rachel Berry become popular and more surprising, become friends with her. I guess she isn't that bad now that she ditched the weird clothes and annoying attitude, but I still want answers as to what the _hell_ happened today and over the summer.

I spend the car ride there just listening to the radio and thinking about how to approach Rachel on these questions without upsetting her, or being rude. There isn't really much time to think as I see Puck roll onto the curb outside Rachel's house. I recognize it from seeing them in the pool yesterday.

Suddenly, I freeze. There's a good chance that I will be meeting the brunette's dads, and I have no idea what to expect. Did Rachel tell them what I did to her last year? What if she didn't? Will they like me? I don't really know why I'm flipping out about this, it's just that it isn't everyday you get together with the person you've been tormenting for the past year and meet their parents in the same day. I'm just worried about their reaction towards me. I must have been out in thought for quite some time because Puck's truck is gone and Rachel is looking through the window motioning for me to come inside. I unlatch my seatbelt and climb out of the car to walk with her to the door.

"Dad, Daddy, I'm home!" Rachel just screams out to her fathers as they come down the stairs to greet her.

"Hey honey, how was school?" her Daddy, Leroy, asks. "And who's this?" He looks at me with a happy, yet skeptical, eye.

"Dads, this is Quinn Fabray, my, uh...friend."

RACHEL'S POV

_Please don't embarrass me...please don't embarrass me..._

"Ah, so _this_ is Quinn. Pleasure to meet you, I hope we see more of you!" Dad says with a teasing glance at me once he's done speaking.

_Oh my God! They're so trying to tease me right now!_ "Ok, Quinn, I think it's time for us to head upstairs, or do _anything_ really. Let's go!" I grab her wrist and lead her up the stairs to me room and shoot my dads a hard look. They just giggle to themselves. The nerve of those two!

Once we're in my room she finally speaks. "Did you ever tell them... what I did to you last year?"

"No. Why would I?" But, really, I pretty much told my dads about everyone else who made fun of me _but_ her.

"Why not?"

_Because I've had a huge crush on you since eighth grade. "_Oh, no reason..." I say trying to change the subject.

"But, I don't get it, they must know who I am. They said, 'Ah _this_ is Quinn.' Emphasis on the _this."_

Oh shit. _Thanks dads!_ "Uhhmmuh...um...uhh" Great, now I'm babbling like an idiot. "I don't really know what that was all about really. Just my dads being weird I guess..."

"Oh well whatever. Anyway, I've got a few questions to ask you...about earlier, you know."

Right. The bathroom. Of course that was why she wanted to hang out other than the glee assignment. "Oh yea...well ask away." It's becoming increasingly awkward in here.

"Well, I have a lot, so just bare with me okay?" She asks. I just nod. "Okay so... question number one. What happened over the summer?"

Thats an easy one. "Long story short, I was just ready for a change. I was tired of the old me. I'm glad I did it too. Puck helped me out with clothes, and I guess how my outsides looked, kind of transferred to my insides."

She bobs her head understandingly. "And that leads me to my second question. How did you and Puck become like, best friends?" I detect a hint of envy in her voice.

"We go to the same Temple. Also, after last year... he didn't really have anyone to talk to. I listened."

Guilt crosses her facial features. "Right, I guess I did kind of ignore him after Beth was born..."

"Well don't beat yourself up about it. He's back to his old self." I say with a light smile to cheer her up.

She looks up at my face and sees my smile. I can tell it works a little to reassure her, but then she looks down again and starts to twidle her thumbs. There's a slightly uncomfortable silence that crosses over us, but I let it happen. She just needs time, I suppose. I hear her clear her throat, "Anyway...next question. Did you get a tattoo?"

The corners of my mouth lift up at the innocent question. "Yeah, I did. My dads let me get it after some begging from me and Noah. He thinks it makes me look badass, but it's not much of a badass tattoo. Just a star with some little accents. See?" I pull down the collar of her dress past my shoulder blade and let her look. I can hear her breath hitch a small bit, but then she starts to laugh. "What?"

"It's just that you're the last person I would ever picture getting a tattoo." She says whilst continuing to laugh.

I mock an offended reaction, "I'm hurt! No, actually I'm very accepting of tattoos and piercings. I actually want to get more, honestly."

I see she's calmed down, and she regains her composure. "This is kind of fun. Next question! Okay this is kind of awkward to ask, but what in the_ hell_ happened in the bathroom after I left? I came back and you and Santana were practically making out. I'm sorry for asking, but it's probably the most confusing of all my questions I wanted to ask you."

I completely forgot she wasn't in the room when I told the glee club I was bisexual. No wonder she's so confused. But I still don't understand why she left the room so abruptly yesterday. I'll ask her another time. "Oh yea, I forgot to tell you, I'm bisexual. You weren't there yesterday in glee when I told everyone. Santana was trying to convince me to have a _threesome_ with her and Brittany. She's relentless! She used this exact phrase, too; '_What Brittany wants, she gets.'_ She totally cornered me at the right time too. I was practically naked. Kinda made me uncomfortable, so I gave in. Trust me, there's nothing going on between me and them besides their feeble attempts at seducing me."

Quinn just had this dumbfounded look on her face. I guess it's a lot to take in at one time. "Hello, earth to Fabray?" I ask in a joking tone.

"Huh? Oh yea, just thinking. That's quite the first two days of high school you got there." she snorts.

"Me being gay doesn't bother you does it?" I ask shyly.

"What? Oh god, no. Britt and San are obviously gay, and I'm in glee club so... I don't have any problems with it."

"Ok, good. I didn't want any reason to push you away or anything." I smile. This is turning out surprisingly well. Last year we were complete opposites and always at each others troats, and now we're acting like we've been friends all summer.

QUINN'S POV

I have to admit I'm not that surprised that she's gay. Not in a bad way, it's just that she seemed to always strain herself not to look at other girls' bodies in the locker room. I honestly don't have any problem with gay people. Now that we're friends, I'm glad she's finally being herself. She really does seem happier. I look up at her and she's looking at me expectantly. "Oh that's all the questons I have. It really was _very _informal."

"Well, thanks. What do you want to do now? We have a pool, and the summer weather is coming to a halt soon..."

The idea actually sounds really good, there's just one problem. "I would love to, but I don't have a swimsuit."

My confession doesn't phase her. "I have an extra bikini, it should fit you. It might be just a tad small."

"Okay! Just grab it and I'll change in the bathroom." She fishes the article of clothing out of her closet and tosses it to me. I go in the bathroom bouncing on my toes. I don't know why I'm so excited about this. I guess I just want to see what Rachel looks like in a biki- _No! Quinn stop with these weird thoughts._ I shake my head and finish changing.

When I walk out the bathroom door, I stop in my tracks. Rachel is in front of her mirror in a jet black bikini, that to be frank, isn't very modest. It has a giant ring between her breasts that connect the fabric and the bottoms are so skimpy it could pass for a slightly oversized belt. I have no idea why I'm leering but I do know that I need to stop right now before she sees me. All of the times I've almost been caught staring at Rachel's body is frustrating me. I don't know why I keep doing it uncontrollably. Rachel is just putting the finishing touches on the messy bun on her head and she grabs some aviator sunglasses.

She's just putting them on when she stops halfway for a moment to gawk at me. Surprisingly, I don't feel uncomfortable, at least I'm not the only one admiring each others' bodies. Her face is bright red, despite the flawless natural tan she has. "Like what you see, Berry?" I tease.

The joke seems to calm her down a bit and she bites back, "Shut up, you can't blame me." Then she takes me by the wrist and leads me downstairs to her back patio. When she releases my arm, I feel a cold tingly sensation. It feels empty. I just shake off the feeling and join Rachel on one of the two lounge chairs placed by the pool.

RACHEL'S POV

Quinn looks fantastic in my bikini. Thank the lord that I'm just slightly smaller than her. The top of the swimsuit squeezes her breasts just enough to not buldge out, just elevate them to make them look to full, and _touchable._

_Rachel snap out of it! She's straight and your friend. Calm yourself. _I clear my throat to clear the tension in my own brain. I have a thought, and a devious smirk appears on my mouth. I can still have a little bit of fun with this situation. "Hey Quinn, would you mind putting sunscreen on my back? I don't want to get a sunburn."

I see her hesitate for a moment and her face looks flushed. "Uh sure, flip over." I obey as she says nd she makes her way over to my chair. I close my eyes and I can hear her sqeezing the gel out of the bottle. The minute her cold hands touch my back, I let out an almost embarrassingly loud moan. My eyes snap open at my outburst and quickly let out a quiet, "Sorry, it just felt_ really_ good." She lets out a high pitched humming noise in response and continues rubbing. I let her hands timidly run over my torso and I can tell she is having a hard time doing this. "If you need to get a better angle, you can sit on my legs, I don't mind." She wordlessly comes over and straddles my butt. My senses are hieghtened at the feeling of her core pressed against my ass. It occurs to me that I just trapped myself in a highly _risque_ situation with Quinn. I practically _told_ her to sexually frustrate me. But she is oblivious to the amount of teasing going on. Those thoughts immediately escape my mind once she leans forward to rub my shoulder blades. Her center rubs against me and her hands are slowly crossing my back. Screw sexually frustrated, this feels amazing! She continues for a few more seconds before she stumbles on her own weight and slips her hand off my back only leaning forward more. I have to surpress a groan before I feel her breasts pressed fully against my back. It's almost impossible to control the noises about to erupt from my mouth now, but I manage to tone them down to a small sqeaking noise._ Smooth. _

"Oh, sorry! I didn't mean to slip." she speaks _so _close to my ear. I decide this is all I can handle for now and I reply, "It's fine. But I think I'm good now, do you want me to do yours?"

She just gives out a nervous, "Yea sure, hold on." With that she begins to get in position on her lounger.

QUINN'S POV

I'm a little nervous about Rachel giving me a back rub. I don't know if I gave her the wrong idea when I gave her's. She seemed _pretty _affected by it. I'm probably just overthinking it though. I should just enjoy our relaxing day by the pool.

When I lay on my stomach, I'm startled by the fact that she goes right out and straddles my bottom half. It's not an unwelcome feeling though, _all she's doing is making it easier for her to rub my back. That's all._

Then, I feel the cold jelly-like substance being spread across my back. My breath hitches at the soft, yet strang hands carressing my torso. She starts out in a pattern and circles slowly on my lower back. When she works her way up, her fingers brush up against my sides. Apparently she didn't realize how far she got because the tips of her fingers just barely stroke against the side of my breast. Almost immediately I freeze and close my eyes, praying that she doesn't notice how tense I am. She doesn't say anything, but a few seconds later she gets up off my butt and says, "I think you're fine for now." with a panicked expression. I just nod my head and let out a hum.

"Do you want to swim with me? It's a little hot." she asks me.

I debate for a second, "No, that's fine. I'm just going to work on my tan."

"Okay, suit yourself the water feels _fantastic_." With that she springs from where she was standing and hops on the diving board. She gets on the edge furthest from the water and stops. When she lets out a deep breath, she sprints to the end of the board and performs a flawless dive. Her body slices effortlessly through the water. I stop and admire her for a moment. I have no idea why I wasn't friends with her before. She's actually very fun to be around, and she has obviously changed a _lot_ since sophomore year. I could walk with her through the halls now without being embarrassed.

She pops her head out of the water and her hair is slicked back with wetness along with her golden skin. A loud laugh escapes her mouth and she screams out, "Holy shit that water is cold!" Swimming as fast as she can, she reaches the edge of the pool and hops out onto the hot concrete, then settles back in her chair with a thick and big towel surrounding her. She looks so small and cute being overtaken by the giant towel. I smile at her, I realize I'm having the most fun I have in a while. We aren't even doing much, just bathing in the sun, but I haven't felt the need to put up any walls or act like the HBIC I'm not. Around Santana, but not really Brittany for obvious reasons, and pretty much most of the school, I have to act like this stone cold, typical moody teenage girl. But right now I feel very..._free_. I think I feel comfortable around Rachel because she knows what I'm feeling. Last year, she probably went home and cried everyday because of me, and other people like me, slushying her and calling her crude names for no reason. Yet, she bounced right back and smiled like nothing could touch her, like she was unphased by the slander. I admire her plenty for that, and I also feel very guilty for putting her through it.

Ruining the fun vibe, I blurt, "Rachel, I'm so sorry."

She turns to look at me. "What?"

"I treated you so bad these past few years, I never gave you a chance or a proper apology. What I said in the bathroom doesn't count in my book. I really admire you, you know. All my friends treated you_ so _badly for absolutely no reason other than you were different, and you just always had a good attitude. I don't know how you did it. By the time we were halfway through the year last year, I would hae probably transferred schools or died of embarrassment. You didn't deserve it. So, I'm sorry. Do you forgive me?"

She looks astonished by my apology. "Quinn, what you said was more than enough. I've already forgiven you a long time ago. It was just a matter of time before you came around to how awesome I am." She gives out a playful wink. I feel relieved. "But, you may feel free anytime to make up for it. I could always use a foot massage, or a personal assistant..." she jokes.

I laugh at her joke. "I almost feel like I should. But thanks for accepting my apology. Now that that's out of the way, let's just relax. It's been an exciting day."

"Please. I agree, it has been an exciting day and I could use some chill-time."

RACHEL'S POV

Quinn left a little while ago. We had the most fantastic time after she got all the awkward out of her system from her apology. We talked like we've been friends for years. She treated me just as good as anyone would treat Brittany. However, I cannot get the feeling of _her_ hands on_ my_ back, and _my _hands on _her_ back. It was barely anything, a friendly gesture, but it sent shocks through my spine. Iv'e had a small crush on her for a long time, (I mean come on, she's _gorgeous_) but now that we are friends, I don't know how I can control myself. I'll have all time access to talk to her now that we're friends, and it won't be weird to invite her over. It's like a perfect hollow victory. Yes, she's nice to me, I get to see her body all I want when she's over swimming, and I get to do this all while crushing on her. But, she's straight as an arrow. I'll never have a chance with her. To catch myself out of my sorrows, I text Noah and ask him to hang out for the remainder of the afternoon.

About ten minutes later, I see the familiar headlights of his truck in my driveway. He just lets himself in the house like he always does, and sits down on the couch next to me. "Hey my little Jewish American Princess. What's crackin'?"

"Not much since Quinn left about an hour and a half ago."

His face perks up a little. "Oh yeah how'd that go? I haven't talked to her in... a long time. How is she?" While he was speaking, his face drained slightly of his usually content expression and changed in to a sad and hopeful one.

I catch his tone, "She's fine Noah. You should really talk to her if you miss her. You went through a lot with her."

"I just don't want it to be strained between us anymore. Just because Beth isn't around and we aren't together anymore doesn't mean that I don't care about her. I'm not looking for a relationship with her, just friends."

"Then you should really tell her that. She really does seem almost back to normal since the adoption. I'm sure she would love to be friends with you again."

"What makes you so sure? I practically ruined her life." He says with remorse.

"We talked a little about you when she was over. She asked how we bacame friends and a few other things. I told her we went to the same Temple and you changed into quite the gentleman. To be honest, she seemed on board. I don't think she would be opposed to being friends with you, so you should go for it."

He smiled, "Thanks bro. Anyway, how is _your_ relationship with her? I know you have a hage crush on her, did you put any smooth Berry moves on her?" he says while wiggling his eyebrows.

"It is _not _a_ huge crush._ I simply find her very attactive and charming. And it wouldn't matter anyway, she's totally straight..." I say trying to prove a point but failing miserably.

Puck scrunches his forehead. "I wouldn't be so sure, that time when we, uh, _did it,_ she seemed like she really wasn't into it. Keep your fingers crossed."

"I don't know Noah, maybe I should just stick with people who I know I can be with. Heaven knows that I will_ never_ be with Finn again, but Santana and Brittany seem to really want me." I say with a smirk.

He scoffs, "Ugh, don't you ever mention how lucky you are to have those two practically _chasing_ after you. But you're right, maybe you could flirt with them a little. It would be fun, and maybe you could put in a good word for me?"

I slap him on the arm playfully. "Yea I don't think they want anything to do with you, no offense. They just want the V."

"Oh my god, Rach, _never_ say that again." He says while laughing and trying to keep his composure. "Hey, it's around nine o'clock. I think I'm gonna head home. See you tomorrow, Berry." He gets up and walked towards the door. I give him a small hug and a peck on the cheek, _god he's such a softy,_ and sends him on his way. I decide now that he's gone I might as well get ready for bed too. About a half hour later I emerge from my bathroom and go to my bed for a dreamful sleep.

**A/N: there! a long chapter. Im sooooo sorry for the long wait, my laptop broke and i had to rewrite the whole chapter again. plus there is finals this week so...yea. please leave your feedback and until next time, read and review! ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: why hello! sorry for the very late update, but thats just how it is. my laptop is a giant wad of fuckery and theres no fixing that issue :/ but here i am! i hoped you enjoyed the last chapter. i tryed to make it as long as possible. another update, the faberry romance could take a few chapters to develop. i cant stand fics where they immediately fall in love and move to new york together... although i just read 'I'll Be' and its probably bestseller material. no doubt, check it out. anyway...sorry for the long AN but here's the next chapter of Open to New Things. enjoy! r&r **

RACHEL'S POV

I could seriously get used to this. I'm getting all the attention I crave, tons of [fake] friends, and I feel great about myself. Yesterday after Noah left I realized just how much I gained from just a little change in wardrobe and attitude. I would have done this a _long_ time ago if I knew this would happen.

As I walk to my locker before first period, I receive smiles and waves from the people who I used to receive slushy facials from. There's still a longing for revenge, but I swallow it and wave back at them. I don't want to turn into what they are.

When I arrive to my AP Earth Science class, I notice there's only one seat left. I smile at the seat, for it's the one next to Santana. Remembering my conversation with Noah last night, I decide to put on the Berry charm and have a little fun.When I set down my things next to the Latina, her head snaps in my direction before giving me a dark smile. "Sup, babe. Come back for more?"

_God she's so hot._ "Um, no I came for class... but I guess I wouldn't be opposed to more..." I say completely forgetting about what the teacher has to say. "I suppose it depends on what _more_ is," I whisper in her ear. I can see her blush despite for a moment despite her dark skin. She turns to me to reply, but the teacher cuts in, "Girls, anything you care to share? It must be more important than reviewing the hydrosphere if it interrupts my class."

Santana's face turns blank for a moment and I can tell she wasn't prepared to be outed even though everybody already knew about her and Brittany. I use my quick wits and direct back to Mr. Tera, "She was just confused on the topic and I offered if she wanted to come to my place after school to study. Completely class-related." He seems pleased with my answer and he turns back to the board. I see a small note laying on my book and I pick it up to read it.

**Hey, thanks for that. I totally blanked! So, your place after school? What exactly do you have planned? ;)**

I smirk and write out my reply, **No prob. And I didn't exactly plan on inviting you over, so I don't have anything planned... but that doesn't mean we can't come up with something... ;) **

Her face when she reads my note turns flirty, "Of course, guapo."

A heat passes through me and ends up at my core. _Goodness, she's so sexy when she speaks Spanish. _**Did I ever tell you how sexy you sound when you speak Spanish?**

**Yea, B tells me that all the time. :)**

I stop short. What am I doing? I'm not some mistress cheater. **Umm... yea what about B? I'm not gonna let you cheat on her.**

**We're not officially dating. She won't mind. And maybe she'll want to come too? We can make it worth your while. ;***

**Well in that case, be at my house at 3:00. **I pass the note over to her and she gives me a wink and a nod. I _swear_ she could go far in life just by doing that. The bell rings and I go to my locker to put away my stuff from science. The rest of the day is pretty uneventful, aside from the rush I get from people smiling at me, and actually acknowledging my presence. I still haven't gotten any slushies besides the one from Quinn. But I don't really think that counts. She _is_ my friend now.

My last hour of the day is glee club. Lately I've been really excited to go, now that everybody actually respects me, and doesn't find me that annoying.

QUINN'S POV

I'm the first one to glee. It doesn't really surprise me, I've always liked to just sit in the choir room and doodle. It's a nice place to think, it always relaxes me. My solace is interrupted by the squeal I hear far too often from Brittany, and the voice of Santana saying, "I'm glad you're happy, B. I told you I could get her for you. We're meeting with her like an hour after school, okay?"

_Hmm. Get who?_ They walk into the choir room and sit down in the front row, right in front of me. Not long after that, the rest of the kids file into their seats, and only Rachel has yet to make an appearance.

I hope she shows up soon. I was planning on asking her to hang out after school again. About a minute later, she walks in the door. She makes a beeline to sit next to me, right behind Santana. "Hey Rach."

"Hi, Quinn! how was your da-"

Mr. Shue walks in the door with a loud clap...as always. "Alright gang! How's it going?" There are some cheers and mumbles through the group and that seems to please him for his answer. "Ok, so I know I originally said this assignment wouldn't involve singing, but then I thought, it's glee! So, by the end of next week, you should be able to sing a duet with your partner, expressing something new you've learned about them." Some of the kids look awkwardly at their partner, and Puck gives Artie a fistbump. "Come _on_ guys! This will be fun. I promise. With that being said, meeting adjourned!" Everybody got up from their seats to head to their cars.

"Hey Rach, wait up."

"Hey Quinn, how can I be of service?" I shake my head because her vocabulary is so funny sometimes.

"I was wondering if you wanted to hang out again after school. And maybe we could look through some song choices for our new assignment?"

She looks hesitant for a moment, then she looks kind of disappointed. "I'm sorry Quinn, I have plans already with Brittany and Santana..."

_Brittany and Santana? The same people who asked her for a _threesome_ just yesterday? Was Rachel who Santana was talking to Brittany about? What did she mean by 'I got her for you'?_ I'm turning slightly worried for her. "What are you doing with them? Last time I checked, a certain Latina was asking you to have sex with her. You're not having sex with them right?"

"Quinn what's going on? I can handle hanging out with a few friends without having sex with them."

_She's taking this the wrong way!_ "No, I didn't mean that! I just want you to be careful."

"Well, thank you for your concern, Quinn. But I'll text you later later okay? See you tomorrow."

She walks away and I look back at her descending figure. What happened to the same girl who wouldn't have sex until twenty-five? Maybe she isn't going to sleep with them. But Santana is one of the most manipulative people I have ever met. Yes, she's my friend, but it's true. I just don't want Rachel to get hurt. She shouldn't give up her virginity for just a hookup. Wait-_ is she still a virgin?_ This thought sends my stomach dropping straight to my feet. What if she wasn't still a virgin? If she wasn't who did she give it to? I'm starting to feel very sick. I head towards the nearest bathroom and stand over the sink, breathing heavily. _Why do I care so much? It's her business who she sleeps with, not mine. It's just because I'm her friend and I care about her. That's all. But why do I still feel so sick and...angry? _Just then I hear the bathroom door open. "Puck, what are you doing in here? This is the _girls _bathroom."

"It's okay. Don't you remember that I drilled a hole in here to make sure no one was going? I'm not a perv."

"Yes, you are."

He smirks at me, "Okay, I'll give you that one. But what's wrong? I saw you walk in here after Rachel walked away. You looked kinda green."

I sigh. Puck really is a great guy. He would have made a good dad if Beth was around. "It's nothing. I'm just a little worried."

"Now, I know Quinn Fabray. You seem really down about whatever this is. Tell me."

I silently curse Puck's ability to read me so well. "It's just... Rachel left with Santana and Britt. I think they're going to try and get with her."

His eyes buldge out of his head. "Jesus! I told her it would be fine to _flirt_ with them, not _sleep _them!" he slurs under his breath. "But.. I trust her. She told me that she values sex. She wants to make her first time with a girl special. I don't think she'll have sex with them...no matter _how_ lucky she is to have the opportunity."

I slap his arm. "Puck, snap out of it! What do you mean '_first time with a girl'?_ Did she already lose her virginity?"

He looks down at the floor and scratches the back of his neck. "Uh, yeah. Don't tell her I told you this, but her and I did it over the summer. She said she wanted to solidify her attraction to girls. At first I refused, I promise. I didn't want her to lose it like that, ya know? But she seemed really sure about it. But don't worry, I made it special for her. I swear."

In the beginning of his confession, I was seeing red. How dare he? But as I listened, I calmed down a little. At least he had the heart to refuse and then make it special. But the notion that she lost it to someone she doesn't love and for such a careless reason makes me on edge. "What makes you think that she won't have sex with those two? She slept with you for almost no reason! What makes you think she won't do it again?"

"Quinn, calm down. I don't think she'll let it get that far with them. Can you keep a secret?"

"Of course." I sigh.

"She won't do it with them because she has this weird crush on you. You were the reason why we slept together in the first place. Don't let this affect your friendship with her though. She seems really happy around you, and I don't want you to hurt her because I'm an idiot and I told you. So calm down okay?"

"Okay."

"Good. Now I gotta go find a hot cougar to take to Jerry's party on Saturday. Don't say anything, remember?" I nod. "Okay. Quinn, I'll see you around."

He leaves the bathroom and I'm left standing there, thinking about the bombs he just dropped on me. Rachel lost her virginity to Puck, just like me. Okay. Well at least now she isn't going to give it up to Santana or Brittany. Rachel likes me. _Rachel likes me._ It honestly doesn't bother me as much as it should, but it does mean that I'll have to be more careful about possibly leading her on. I don't want her to be heartbroken or anything. It's also a little cute how she probably won't sleep with anyone because she has feelings for me. I smile because now I don't really have to worry about her.

RACHEL'S POV

I hit the bed with a soft thud. Brittany crawls on top of me and starts to trail kisses along the line of my jaw, and I sigh and lean my head back for her to have more access. When I feel her softly sucking on the skin below my earlobe, I let out a moan. It feels so good to be touched like this after such a long time. Brittany giggles at my reaction and pulls me up further. Brittany continues to soothe the mark she surely made with her tongue, while Santana wraps her arm around my waist and kisses me fiercely. For a moment it feels like sensory overload, but the feeling is overshadowed by my growing arousal. Santana runs her tongue along the length of my bottom lip as her way of asking for access, and I grant it this time. Her mouth moves against mine as her tongue expertly slides against the roof of my mouth and massages my own. It's obvious she's had plenty of practice with this because the sensation is close to heavenly. The added pleasure of Brittany continuing her way down my neck doesn't help much. It is becoming harder and harder to focus on kissing Santana while Brittany is doing... this _thing_ with her lips against my skin. She isn't sucking, but she isn't biting either, and it feels _amazing_.

_"Mine." _I hear grumbled harshly near my mouth. Santana gets up off me and grabs Brittany at the collar of her shirt, and begins to in a word, _devour_, Brittany. They both moan and grab blindly at each others' clothes. I look at them with an awe-inspired blank face and see Santana massage Brittany's breasts with both hands over the shirt. This is surely the most _erotic_ thing I've witnessed yet. I whimper at the sight in front of me and grab my own breast. I mimic the actions that Santana gives to the blonde girl. When I see the Latina pinch Bittany's nipples and roll them over the shirt, I do exactly the same. The wetness between grows and I close my eyes to revel in the feeling.

"Let me help you with that..." Santana whispers against the rim of my ear. She starts to softly suck on my earlobe as her hands skirts up my stomach almost reaching it's destination. The skin on skin contact causes my back to arch off the bed and gasp. I feel her fingertips brush up against the bottom of my bra and her thumb lightly rubbing circles over my nipples. My breathing gets heavier and there's a puddle of wetness in my panties. Brittany begins to grope at my other breast and lick a path up my throat to my jawbone. She then leans up and takes my lower lip between her teeth, and bites down softly. I groan at the feelings of their hands and mouths against my body. Santana just pinches my nipple over the bra when I gasp out, "Quinn!"

All movement stops for a moment before they both sit up and Santana speaks. "So, you've got a thing for Quinn?" she asks without _one _hint of surprise in her voice.

"Are you mad?" I ask. I am simply, overbearingly, immensely, embarassed by what just happened. I just gasped out my friend's name during _that. Out loud._

"Why would I be mad? That you've got feelings for my girl Q, or that you totally just killed the mood?"

"Both."

"Well first of all, Quinn is like the _biggest_ pressed lemon to ever walk the earth. You're just what she needs. And I couldn't get mad at you either for liking her. You don't need eyes to know that Q is totally hot," next to her, Brittany just nods. "and it's embarrassingly obvious that you like her after what I just heard. On the other hand, I'm not mad that you killed that you killed the mood because I gots B for hat later." she says with a sultry glance towards Brittany. She just winks.

"What do you mean that Quinn is a pressed lemon? You think she might be gay too?"

Brittany steps in, "Totally. I have like, the _best_ gaydar ever, and I can tell you right now that Quinn is one hundred percent unicorn. You just really have to make her admit it. The way she was raised, no_ way_ she's going to admit it openly without a little push."

My heart soars at her words. In all the time I've known the bubbly blonde, she's never been wrong on reading someone. It's almost freaky. "Do you really think so?"

They both just nod their heads enthusiastically. I can tell this is the beginning of a very weird friendship.

Santana steps up again, "Now. We gonna make a plan to get your girl or not?"

QUINN'S POV

It's been about an hour since three o'cock, the time that Santana said that they would meet with Rachel. With each passing minute without some form of reassurance, I get more worried. Rachel said she would text me later, right? How much later is 'later'? After she gets done fucking Santana and Brittany? After crying because Santana hurt her? After she realizes what a huge mistake she's making?

My panics end when my phone lights up from a text message.

**Hey there :) -R**

I jump at the chance to respond with lightning speed, **Hey! whts up?-Q**

**oh nothing, san and britt are still here...making out on my couch... :/ -R**

I smile at the text because it's _exactly_ what they would do when we were alone pretty much anywhere. **omg! lol i figured. thats all they do. tell them i said hi! what did you guys do?-Q**

**oh not much. They both tried to tried to make out wth me, and who am i to deny? ;) but it didnt get far. I couldnt do it, too caught up on someone else...-R**

I'm greatly relieved by her message. She didn't sleep with them. However, I still have this sick feeling of anyone touching Rachel, for some reason. I look at the text and analyze it. It doesn't take a rocket scientist to know that Rachel is flirting with me. A winky face _and_ 'too caught up on someone else'? I can't help but flirt back, despite the little voice in the back of my head saying, '_Stop leading her on! QUINN STOP IT!'_ **thats good. :) and who is this 'someone else' if i may ask? ;) -Q**

RACHEL'S POV

"Brittany! Get off San and get over here! I have a question." The blonde detatches herself from Santana's face and jogs over to me, "Is she flirting? She sent a winky face. _A winky face!_ And! she said, 'thats good'. She said it was good that I didn't have sex with you guys! That's a sign right?"

Brittany looks at the text, "Oh yea. She's totally flirting. Just be all mysterious and say, 'oh no one...'. She'll get all worked up." I nod and reply, **Oh no one... -R**

**omg! whoooo?! -Q**

I laugh because it's exactly what Brittany predicted. **i cant tell u! anyway.. ;) whats up with u?-R**

**ugghh... im not doing anything. just doing homework and stuff.-Q**

"Bullshit! I have all my classes with Quinn and we didn't have any homwork. She's totally just pacing her room obsessing over you." says Santana over my shoulder. I smirk and write out my response, **oh really? cuz Santana says u didn't have any homework today? how strange is that? ;) -R**

**uhhh i guess pretty strange?-Q**

**lol no need to freak out. but now i actually have homework to do other than someon i know... ill talk to you tomorrow. -xoR**

**lol. bye hun.-Q**

"Guys! Come here and look at this conversation! _I think she's flirting again!_" I singsonged. They both stand behind me looking at my phone and smile.

"Good going, Virgin Berry! You totally got her going. Just keep up with the flirty attitude for a while and you'll have her crawling into your hand. And I promise I won't tell her about you screaming her name while I was squeezing your boobs."

"Oh San, the way you talk..." That's all Brittany had to say to get them making out in the corner again.

I go to bed that night with a hopeful smile and dreams of Quinn Fabray.. once again.

**A/N: alright guys! a little shorter chap, but neccessary. i really hoped you liked the chapter. including the almost sex... let me know your suggestions and until next time.. r&r! luv ya byeee. **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: sososososososoooo sorry for the EXTREMELY late update. winter break just snuck up on me and theres this new foreign exchange girl, (french) super cool so i had to hang out with her n stuff. she cool yo! but anyway, i hoped you enjoyed the last chapter even if it was rather short. and a heads up, im going to try and fnish this story asap, cuz im disgusted with my creative ability and i want to start this new prompt i have. its gonna be WAY better than this story. but, im gonna finish this story till the end as promised! everyone, you know the drill. please leave suggestions and feedback. i live off constructve critisism. and just for another little note, im going to stop using certain POVs. theres just too much to keep track of. sorry for the super long authors note. ENJOY I DONT OWN GLEE!**

"Noah, I swear she's totally flirting with me. Look at these messages. Do you think she likes me? Of course she likes me, we're friends. What am I thinking? Her feelings for me are strictly platonic. I'm just getting way too ahead of myself. But-"

"Rachel! Just calm down okay? You're starting to ramble again." Puck said trying to surpress a laugh. It may or may not be his fault that Quinn was 'flirting' with Rachel. He told Quinn how she felt and quite frankly, he didn't think that she would have the balls to flirt back. She always seemed like the perfect little Christian girl. _Apparently not._

"Noah, I'm trying, really. But I'm just so confused! Out of nowhere, literally _nowhere_, she starts this?" she says gesturing to her phone. "We just started being friends this week, and it was a little awkward in the beginning. And then she started to get comfortable and I'm already wanting more. I should just be happy that she's willing to be friends and stop getting my hopes up."

"Well that's just dumb. Rachel, get your girl! You can _do_ this. Just keep doing what you're doing and see where it leads. What happened to the girl who gets what she wants, huh? Get in the game."

Rachel just nodded her head with her eyebrows furrowed and jaw set tight. "You're right. While that speech was very...sports-centric... you're right. I won't push her, but I'm going to try and see where this goes. Thanks Noah."

"No problem, Jewbro. Now on another hand, Jerry's having a party tomorrow and I already have a date. Freshman will do anything to go to a upperclassmen party. _Anything._ But you, my lady, will be my honorary guest. So, you're officially invited. Now we just need to get you a date. Anyone in particular?" Puck said while wiggling his eyebrows.

"Well, I guess I can try and get Quinn to come? Do you think she'd want to?"

With a snort, he replied, "Of course. You may not know this, but underneath those dresses, is a total party_ animal_. Be careful, though. She's an angry drunk. She'll definitely want to go with you."

"Awesome. But just what would I wear? I've never really been to a party before so..." Rachel questioned hesitantly.

"Leave that to me Princess. Quinn will need a cup for her drool after she sees what I have for you."

xxQRxx

**hey quinn! im right out front. :)-R**

Rachel sent a quick text to Quinn while waiting outside the blonde's house in her car. A few minutes passed without a reply so Rachel stepped out of her car to walk to the front door. She knocked three times and waited at the door for a good twenty seconds before a barefoot, towel-clad Quinn opened up and smiled at Rachel.

"Hey. I heard my phone go off but I couldn't because I was in the shower. Come in and wait while I get ready. Go ahead and make yourself at home," she said with a smile. "At least try to if you can..."

The brunette laughed at the joke because it was completely true. The Fabray home looked more like a museum rather than a place where someone lived. The walls were bland and white with only one family portrait in a small frame on a side table. Above the marble fireplace was an oversized painting of Jesus that was enough to make _anyone_ uncomfortable. Rachel almost didn't want to sit on the couch in fear of creating a wrinkle on the fabric.

Quinn seemed to sense her uncertainty and said, "If you like, you can come up to my room. I won't be long."

Rachel looked at the taller girl as she spoke and slightly zoned out at the sight of Quinn with wet hair sticking to her neck and only wearing a towel. _She's not wearing anything underneath, _thought Rachel. A light giggle snapped her out of her trance before Quinn said, "Stop your oogling. C'mon Berry."

Rachel's face rosed up like a tomato before following the other girl to the bedroom. "You know Quinn, I'm a strong believer in punctuality and I must say I am very disappointed with you procrastination." she said only half serious. She didn't mind the view she got, so no real complaints.

"Yes mother," Quinn said with faux remorse. "Now just sit on the bed while I do my hair."

Rachel just laughed as she made her way to the Cheerio's bed. She took this moment to get a good look at her bedroom. It was completely unlike the rest of the house. It was painted a deep red with posters of old bands from the 70's and 80's covering parts of the walls. She looked around some more and smiled as she saw pictures of the glee club performing and just being silly stuck up on her vanity. Other ones were just pictures of her, Santana, and Brittany.

"I really like your room Quinn. It's very...you. But what's with all these old bands and... wow, Quinn. Mozart? I never struck you for an oldies and classical junkie. I always thought you would be more top forty."

"Well, not many people know the real Q. They think I'm some air headed blonde cheerleader who just listens to crap like Gaga. But really, I actually have a 4.0 GPA right now and I have an embarrassing obsession for classics. Kinda like a secret nerd," Quinn explained with a smile. "So if you tell anyone I'll kick your ass got it?"

Rachel saw right through the sarcasm and laughed. "Got it."

"I really like your dress by the way. Can I guess Puck picked it out for you? Only he would set up some one with that kind of number."

The shorter girl blushed at the compliment, "Yea he picked it out. He's set on getting me a date tonight," Rachel lied.

"Well that's too bad because I'm your date tonight. No one's stepping near you or taking advantage of you at this party. Especially under my watch. Men are pigs."

The brunette couldn't handle letting out a trademark Rachel Berry smile at the blonde's words. She looked down and blushed before speaking, "Well thank you. That sounds great considering I wasn't exactly looking forward to being groped by random people. I do look forward to going to my first party with _you_ though," Rachel said with newfound confidence.

Quinn smirked at the brunette's boldness, "Well thank you. As am I. Now help me pick out something to wear to this party you speak of." Quinn joked.

Rachel saw this as a perfect opportunity to pick out what she wants to see Quinn in all night. She slapped a small smile on her face before walking to Quinn's closet. Her eye's immediately fell on Italian leather pants with combat boots, and a blue and pink flannel shirt. "You own flannel?" she said as she tossed a joking smile in Quinn's direction.

"Yes, I do. No judging, I bet you own _tons._" she teased back.

"Quinn Fabray, I take offense to that! Though you are correct, I do not enjoy fitting a stereotype."

Quinn let out a good natured laugh. "Calm yo tits, Berry. Is this what you want me to wear tonight?"

Rachel stood wide-eyed for a moment before snorting, "Oh my gosh, Q. _Never _even _attempt_ to speak gangster again. Though it was very cute..." There's silence as Rachel pauses for a moment and Quinn blushes. "And of course it's what I want you to wear. It'll look smokin' on you." She finished with a wink.

xxQRxx

The two girls walked into Jerry Sanger's cramped two-story home. There were already plenty of people there and there were a few already drunk.

"Ladies! Glad you're here. Jerry and I are starting a game of beer pong. Care to join?" Puck greeted them.

"I don't know Noah. You know I'm a bit of a lightweight." said Rachel.

Quinn stared daggers at Puck and dared him to insist.

"Don't worry girl. I'll go easy on you, promise."

Puck kept his word though the game and only managed to sink the ball in one of the cups only one time, and it was on Quinn's turn. Since he kept the promise, Quinn wasn't too upset with Puck. She was, however, seething at Jerry. There was honestly nothing to hold against the boy, other than he was really good at beer pong. Halfway through the game, Rachel was teetering on the edge of being wasted and hanging all over Quinn. The blonde had no issue with taking care of Rachel though. She just wanted the other girl to be careful with her alcohol from now on. God knows what happened last time Quinn was drunk.

It was Rachel's turn and she only managed to toss the ball haphazardly and without aim on a random spot of the table. Miraculously, the ball went in and Rachel obnoxiously celebrated by letting out a loud 'whoop' and giving a victory dance to Puck. She wiggled her ass around and chanted out her own name. People surrounding her couldn't help but join in with the drunk diva and chanted as well.

Quinn stifled a laugh at what she was seeing. Never in her life would she expect to see Rachel Berry, her friend, shaking her drunk ass around a party. It was too much to handle and Quinn laughed loudly.

Hearing Quinn snapped the brunette out of her victory-induced trance and she stumbled back around the table to Quinn. "Dance with me," Rachel whispered closely to the cheerleader's ear. She could only nod in response as Rachel dragged her by the wrist to the makeshift dancefloor. She went straight to work and began to grind her butt against the blonde's front. Quinn's breath hitched at the feeling. She's grinded before, but strictly with boys until this point. She was feeling quite tipsy, though, so she returned the gesture.

As Rachel slid back and around into the Cheerio's core, she slipped her hand behind her to grip Quinn's thigh and dance provocatively. Her own hand rested on Rachel's shoulder until she drew a trail with her fingers down Rachel's arm. In both of their drunken state of mind, the two got heated quickly. Quinn bent her neck down to nuzzle into Rachel's neck and hair. The diva's breathing picked up and she let out a small hum. She was feeling fantastic. She was having a fantastic time at a party with her official 'date', Quinn, and she also got to be unquestionably close to the blonde. In any other situaton, this may cause Quinn to run off, but they both felt free at the moment. And Rachel felt extremely aroused.

Until fucking Finn Hudson.

"G-Get your hands...off h-_burp_-er."

Rachel seemed to significantly sober up at the drunken and angry voice of Finn.

Quinn sensed Rachel's discomfort and decided to take things into her own hands. She remembers that someone told her that Rachel didn't exactly break up with Finn nicely. While he did deserve it, she could tell that alcohol and anger don't mix well with Finn. Even when he's sober he manages to knock over chairs in rage. She chuckles at his anger problem before addressing the problem in front of her.

"Why should I Finn? She seems to enjoy someone else's hands on her rather than yours. So I don't exactly see a problem here. Just go grab that bottle of vodka and drink your little case of heartbreak away. That's all you can do."

The freakishly tall boy's face reddens visibly and that vein on his neck sticks out. _Not a good sign..._

"Whats with y-you lately Quinn? Getting pregnant wasn't enough to break your reputation? Now you just spend time with losers and fight their battles for them?" He hiccups before continuing, "Pathetic."

Quinn swears she's seeing red. How _dare_ he mention Beth. And not only did he insult her and her baby, he called the girl he's supposed to 'love' a _loser._ Quinn promised to herself that she would make things better with Rachel and she's definitely keeping that promise. _Finn Hudson, meet your worst enemy._

"You fucking _bastard!_ You will never bring up my daughter around me! Got it? _Never._ And, by the way. You just called Rachel a fucking _loser_ when you dumbly state that you _love_ her. _Obviously_ she's not a loser, and _obviously_ you don't love her! You crossed the line, Finnept. Leave us the fuck alone." Quinn rages.

"But I do lo-" Finn sputters.

"What the hell is going on here? I heard yelling." interrupts Puck.

"Finn here thought it would be a good idea to ruin everybody's fun night, _and_ mention Beth as if she were a mistake. She's fucking perfect. She also just called Rachel a loser. Did I miss anything Finn?" said Quinn.

Puck just tackles the lumbering oaf down to the ground and begins to punch him in the jaw at a dangerous rate. "How dare you! That's my fucking _daughter_ and my _best friend!_"

Rachel chooses this time to intervene. "Noah stop. He's had enough."

Puck's breathing slows back to a normal pace and he gets off Finn. He then grabs him by the back of his shirt and drags him to the front door. "Get the hell out of here before you embarrass yourself."

When he walks in the room he finally notices the large crowd surrounding the large fiasco. "Nothing to see here, just continue with the party people!" he shouts annoyed.

The music starts again and people awkwardly and hesitantly throw themselves back into the sound. He addresses the two girls with his eyebrows raised and he gets a nod back from both of them. After his confirmation he grabs the bottle of vodka and starts to drink in order to calm down and leaves the girls alone.

"Hey are you okay Rach?" Quinn asks after a long silence. She leads them to the back patio for quiet and fresh air.

"Are you kidding Quinn? Of course I'm okay. I should be asking _you_ if you're okay. You seemed to kind of...lose it in there. Do you want to talk about it?"

"Yea...that kind of _happens_ every time someone mentions Beth. Sometimes I can't handle just having a photo of her ya know? The only thing that helps me push through is the fact that I know Shelby can give her what I can't right now. She's the only perfect thing in my life and I just want what's best for her."

"I understand comepletly. I nearly went through the same thing, only the roles were reversed. Shelby gave me up in order to insure the best for me and herself. And look where she is now. She's led Vocal Adrenaline to nationals like, four times. You made the right decision Quinn. She's going to have a great life. Sister Rachel will make sure of it," Rachel says to lighten the mood.

"Ew! Don't even menton that you're practically her sister. It totally creeps me out." Quinn chuckles. "But thanks."

"No problem. Do you want to get out of here? I'm not exactly in the party mood anymore if you know what I mean."

"Yea sure. I'm driving though. You drank _way_ too much tonight."

"Agreed," laughs Rachel. "How about you just spend the night? I'm sure your mom wouldn't enjoy you walking in the door at nearly two in the morning."

"Actually, she probably wouldn't care at all, or even notice. She'll be too drunk..."

"Oh," Rachel senses a sore spot. "Well, just stay over anyway. That way you won't have to walk home."

"Okay."

xxQRxx

Quinn pulled Rachel's car into the driveway, and then before Rachel could even fumble to unlatch the seatbelt, Quinn had the brunette's car door open and an outstretched hand waiting for Rachel to take it.

"How very chivelrous, Fabray."

"Why, thank you, madam." Quinn joked back.

They both walked to the door with Quinn's arm around the brunette's waist since she was still slightly tipsy. She struggled with the keys before they made it inside and Rachel immediately flopped on the couch.

"So, I see you are handling your first after-party slump quite well. Wait until your massive hangover tomorrow. _That_ will be a blast."

"Oh gosh don't even mention that. I already had enough trouble tonight, I don't need anymore tomorrow." Rachel grumbled.

Quinn chuckled at Rachel's behavior. "Speaking of tonight... That was quite a scene we caused at the party."

Rachel looked almost guilty for a moment, then hung her head as she spoke, "I'm so sorry about that, Quinn. It must have made you so unfortable. I was practically _groping_ you," she blushed. "and then Finn... I'm so sorry that happened."

"Hey it's alright. I didn't mind the groping nearly as much as Finn. He totally ruined a good time."

"You were having a good time? I wasn't sure because I hear that whenever I'm drunk I get pretty handsy, I didn't want to make you on edge or anything."

Quinn let out a loud laugh at the memory of a drunk Rachel Berry. _Possibly the cutest thing ever._ "Yes, Rachel, I was having a great time," Quinn assured. "But on the other hand, I'm really tired right now. Do you mind if we crash?"

The brunette looked relieved at the request. "That's perfect. I'm quite tiresome myself. I'll just get you some pyjamas for you to wear although they may be a bit small and I'll meet you in my room."

The cheerleader nodded and Rachel left to retrieve some clothes. Once she returned, Quinn changed in the bathroom and went upstairs to Rachel's room. She knocked before coming in, making sure that the other girl wasn't changing.

"Come in!"

Once she was inside she asked, "Um, do you have some blankets and stuff for me to set up on the floor?"

Rachel looked appalled by this statement. "Nonsense Quinn! You are sleeping in my bed. I wouldn't make you sleep on the floor. That's unsanitary."

Quinn chuckled, "Okay."

Both girls got in the bed under the covers and laid there motionless for a few moments. "Uh, Rach? Are you gonna turn out the lights?" She turned to the other girl to see that she was already out stone-cold. She sighed and then got up to find the switch. She deemed unsuccessful, and went on a whim. She clapped twice, and sure enough, the lights turned out. "Of course Berry has a clapper..." Quinn got back into the bed and even though the other girl couldn't hear she said, "Night, Rach."

Within minutes, both girls were in a deep sleep.


	10. later

hi... so yea. its been two months since ive updated and im sorry. i hate to be t he bad guy to the few people who followe d this story, but im done. ive read it o ver a few times, and this story is ridic ulously cliche, and i cant help creating something so mediocre. also the lack of reviews seriously discouraged me. so, i m going to tak a while to create a bette r story with a set plot line and beteer writing too. and i wont post the next st ory until im completely sure its amazing . im sorry to set a bad first impression of my writing and continuity, i just co uldnt do it anymore. see you guys in my next story, hopefully.

-V


End file.
